theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Animation Story (Leanfan634125 Version)
Leanfan634125's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Mike Wazowski (Monsters. Inc.) *Buzz Lightyear - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Mr. Potato Head - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Slinky Dog - Olaf (Frozen) *Rex - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Hamm - Maui (Moana) *Bo Peep - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soliders - The Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Andy Davis - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Mrs. Davis - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Molly - June (Little Einsteins) *RC - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Shark - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Snake - Fear (Inside Out) *Robot - Anger (Inside Out) *Etch - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mr. Spell - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Rocky Gibraltar - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Troll Dolls - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Sid Phillips - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Scud - Shark (Jaws) *Combat Carl - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Barrel of Monkeys - Birds characters (Rio) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Circus Bugs characters (A Bug's Life) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Hannah Phillips - Faline (Bambi 2) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Gloria (Madagascar)/King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Baby Face - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Hand-in-the-Box - Little John (Robin Hood) *Roller Bob - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Frog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Jingle Joe - Thumper (Bambi) *Ducky - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rockmobile - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Walking Car - Zazu (The Lion King) *Burned Rag Doll - Hei Hei (Moana) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Gene (Wreck-it Ralph) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Rajah (Aladdin) and Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) *Sally Doll - Young Nala (The Lion King) Scenes: *Family Animation Story part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Family Animation Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Family Animation Story part 3 - "I Will Survive (Demi Lovato Version)" *Family Animation Story part 4 - Sulley the Space Ranger *Family Animation Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Family Animation Story part 6 - Mike Wazowski and Sulley Fight/Sid (Ronno) *Family Animation Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Lewis) Pick/A Green Monster Accused *Family Animation Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Family Animation Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Family Animation Story part 10 - Sulley Meet the Circus Bugs characters *Family Animation Story part 11 - At Sid's (Ronno's) House *Family Animation Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ronno) *Family Animation Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Family Animation Story part 14 - Sulley's Blue Fur Hand Bandage *Family Animation Story part 15 - Sid's (Ronno's) Window to Andy's (Lewis's) Window *Family Animation Story part 16 - The Big One *Family Animation Story part 17 - Sulley, I Can't Do This Without You' *Family Animation Story part 18 - Mike Wazowski Ask For Help/The Rescue Mission *Family Animation Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Family Animation Story part 20 - The Chase *Family Animation Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Family Animation Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Lewis's) House *Family Animation Story part 23 - End Credits Category:Leanfan634125 Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof Category:Family animation story